Up All Night
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Request for xsostarstruck. Maryse can't sleep because a certain WWE superstar is on her mind. How do you help the insomnia? Eat a turkey sandwich, count sheep and let your friends play late-night matchmaker. Maryse/Ted.


This is a one-shot request for the beautiful Christina, aka _xsostarstruck**.  
**_It's a Maryse/Ted fic and with all their drama going on on Raw, hopefully this is a short, cute story for you to enjoy :)

* * *

**UP ALL NIGHT**

**

* * *

**

As a beautiful woman, Maryse knew the value of sleep and she liked to get between seven and eight hours per night – after all, too much sleep wasn't good for you. Considering her hectic job as WWE diva, she knew seven or eight hours wasn't always an option and she often relied on power naps during the day – that and a Starbucks with every meal – but either way, she usually didn't have much problem falling asleep.

So why was it, that tonight, she was still lying awake at two am?

There was nothing more frustrating to her than not being able to sleep, as she lay tossing and turning in her bed, unable to lie still or force herself to enter the world of shut eye. She'd been lying in bed since midnight and she'd tried everything to help her sleep; opening the window so the room wasn't too hot, listening to some relaxing music on her iPod, flicking through a magazine, even ordering a turkey sandwich from room service because after Googling how to get to sleep, that was one of the foods that was meant to help.

It sucked. Her roommate was fast asleep in the twin bed opposite her, cuddled up in her duvet and snoring away happily. How did she do it?

"Melina?" Maryse raised her voice just over a whisper. She got out of bed and walked over to the Latina, shaking her lightly. "Melina, wake up!"

"Mmm, John." Great. Now she was talking in her sleep again and wasn't aware of Maryse's presence looming over her. "Mmm, John that feels so good-"

Before Maryse heard something she didn't want to, she wacked Melina with one of the pillows. Sleeping Beauty didn't even flinch; she simply rolled over and continued to snooze. Maryse let out a frustrated shriek, getting back into bed. An earthquake couldn't wake Melina Perez; why couldn't she sleep that easily?

Next, she turned on her Blackberry and sent a quick tweet – _Anyone else awake? Cant sleep! Be sexy x x x _– before texting Alicia. _'R u awake? X x' _A couple of seconds later, she received a reply. _'No. Stop thinking of Ted and go to sleep! X' _Her best friend knew her too well.

Maybe Maryse did have a thing for the Million Dollar Son but she had every reason to. Ted was good looking and he liked to spend money on her, not to mention he was a fantastic kisser. It was just a shame these were on-screen qualities as off-screen, the pair were nothing more than friends.

They'd known each other since their FCW days when they first discovered the in-ring chemistry they shared when Maryse accompanied Ted to the ring. Back then, he was just as friendly and charming as he was now, only one problem, he was already taken by a girl back in Clinton, Mississippi so Maryse could never tell Ted how she really felt. It wasn't long before Ted and Miss-Issippi (as Maryse nicknamed her, having never made the effort to learn her name) broke up but after that, it was never the right time to admit the truth to him.

She started seeing other guys. There were short, no-strings flings with guys like Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler before she started something more serious with a certain 'awesome' WWE superstar. Yes, Mike Mizanin was good looking and could be a lot of fun but one thing he was not was a good boyfriend. He cared more about the other arm candy in his life – championship belts – and Maryse eventually decided he wasn't worth the effort.

It didn't matter in the end how many douche bags Maryse dated; all it taught her was that the only relationship she wanted was one she already had, it was just a shame it was a storyline.

The blonde picked up her Blackberry and ignoring her sleeping friend, she called Alicia.

"_You're kidding me, right?" _'The Foxy One' groaned, answering her phone with a tired sigh. "_You may not be able to sleep but I can! Can't you vent to Melina?" _

"She's asleep."

"_Lucky her. And you know who else is probably asleep? Ted. He'll never love you if you have giant bags under your eyes." _

"Nice to know I can always rely on you for support." Maryse replied sarcastically before falling back and letting her head hit the pillow. "Ugh, Leesh! I don't know what to do!"

"_Drink a glass of milk and count sheep." _

"I was talking about Ted."

"_Oh right, that one helps the sleep problem..."_

"What was that?" Maryse heard some inaudible mumbling at the other end of the line. "Is it Eve?" She asked, referring to fellow WWE diva and Alicia's roommate Eve Torres.

"_Yeah,"_ Another pause as the two divas in the other room spoke in muffled tones. "_She just came out of the bathroom and told me to tell you to stay awake for a little while...I don't know why." _Another pause as the girls on the other end of the line spoke amongst themselves. "N_ow I do." _

"What? I'm confused. I have to stay awake?"

"_And make yourself look pretty!" _Eve shouted from the other end of the line.

Maryse entered the bathroom and checked herself out in the mirror. She managed to pull off the pyjama look in a pair of tiny red shots and a white tank top with pink and red hearts on. Not to mention she'd had a shower before getting into bed and therefore her hair had gone wavy and she smelt of clementine body scrub. "I always look pretty...wait, that's not the point-"

Before she could ask what was going on, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm guessing that has something to do with you guys?"

"_Good night Maryse!" _Alicia and Eve chorused before hanging out.

The blonde smoothed out her clothes and quickly fluffed her hair before going to the main hotel door. When she opened it, she stepped back at the surprise of seeing Ted and his roommate John Morrison stood there.

"What're you guys doing here?"

Without a single word, John swooped across the room and picked Melina up in his arms before carrying her out of the room and not even cracking a smile as the brunette continued to chatter in her sleep, this time saying "Yes John! Again, harder!" Once they were gone, Maryse was left alone with Ted, the pair of them stood in the middle of the room.

"I couldn't sleep." Ted explained, signalling at his own sleepwear – some grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "I saw your tweet and I was going to tweet back...then I got a call from Eve."

Maryse blushed. "I didn't ask them to-" Ted cut Maryse off, this time by grabbing her waist and pulling her lips onto his.

The blonde decided that Ted was just as good at kissing on-screen as he was off. His lips were soft but firm and his hands ran through her blonde locks and down the thin fabric covering her back. She placed an arm across the back of his neck and dragged him over to the bed, allowing herself to fall back and pull Ted down on top of her the second she felt the mattress hit the back of her knees.

They continued to kiss for a few minutes until Ted lifted his head and asked "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Probably." Maryse shuffled over so Ted could lie next to her and wrap his arms around her waist. "Maybe it's something we should discuss in the morning. We have an early start."

"But it is morning?" He waited for Maryse to say something but when she didn't, he looked to his side and saw the blonde was fast asleep.

* * *

Short and sweet - I hope :)  
Please **review**! xx


End file.
